


Tiktok is dead, Gavin

by Pinkwebby



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Injury Recovery, M/M, Nakey Challenge, Post-Canon, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkwebby/pseuds/Pinkwebby
Summary: In which Nines' boyfriend has a broken ankle and somehow thought that trying an old viral trend would be a good waste of time.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	Tiktok is dead, Gavin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Sabrina and Lupo for looking through this very smol fic and correcting the mistakes. You two are very nice!  
> I slaved over the title for so long, and finally decided on this one cause this fic is just really silly anyways.

Nines was super busy. Gavin had broken his ankle and he had volunteered to be on babysitting duty for his boyfriend, no matter how much he bitched about it. It meant taking off time from work, which was rather strange to do. When he first started at the DPD, he wasn’t even sure he would get days off like normal humans. But times had changed. And now he had off a couple weeks to help recuperate his detective.

Gavin had been immobile for the first week, unable to get anywhere without crutches and Nines following him behind worriedly. But they were in the second week now, and he was doing much better. Though he refused to use his crutches as much now, which was cause for concern. Nines chastised him wherever he went and it was clear that Gavin was growing tired of it.

So Nines gave him some space while he laid in the bedroom of his apartment. He had work to do while off anyways. Connor sent him updates on the case they had been working on together during his absence, and he was trying to be as helpful as possible with what he was being fed about the investigation.

Which included speaking to Connor over their shared connection. It was tedious and annoying as Hank Anderson was always in the background trying to speak with Connor while they tried to have a conversation. Which usually ended with his predecessor hanging up to go back to whatever he was doing with Hank.

This conversation was more pleasant though, with Hank on the line as well as Tina Chen. Nines spoke in low tones as to not wake up Gavin, nodding his head every once in a while though the people within the call couldn’t see the motion. Another thing deviancy had done to him.

He sat down on the edge of the couch with his legs crossed, looking down at his hands that were placed on his knee. He was about to interject into the argument that had started on the other end of the line, when something hit him in the side of the head.

Surprised, Nines stiffened up considerably as his combat protocols kicked in. But when he looked down at it, he saw it was merely a blanket. He looked up at the source and realized with a start that Gavin was out of bed.

Naked.

His phone held up as if recording him.

And without his crutches.

A frown settled on Nines' lips and he stood up, “I must put you all on hold, Gavin needs me right now.” There was some complaining, mostly from Connor and Hank, but he ignored them as he put his end on hold.

Nines approached Gavin silently, eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at the cast on his leg before his eyes traveled up his bare body to his face. Gavin had his signature smirk on, and Nines had no idea why.

“You shouldn’t be out of bed without your crutches, love,” Nines scolded softly, confused why Gavin had decided to come out in the living room nude without the support for his ankle. He wrinkled his nose, “and why were you recording me?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Gavin said with a laugh.

“Surprise me with what, pray tell?” Nines replied, tilting his head. If this was some kind of prank, he was not in on it, unfortunately. And he didn’t quite understand the concept of pranks or practical jokes yet. 

Gavin’s broad grin slowly melted away and a pouty expression replaced it. He crossed his arms over his chest and wobbled on his feet. Nines caught him by his elbows and gave him a bewildered expression.

“I don’t understand, Gavin? Is this supposed to be some kind of joke I’m not aware of? Like those ridiculous vines you used to show me?”

“If I have to explain it, it isn’t funny anymore,” Gavin grumbled as he pulled away and put his phone down by his side. 

“Well, you must explain it to me while I take you back to bed,” Nines hummed in a soft voice, before he gently scooped Gavin up in all his naked glory.

He grumbled something incoherent and blush bloomed on his features. It seemed Gavin was not used to being cared for quite yet, and his embarrassment was endearing.

“There used to be this old viral trend when I was a teenager,” Gavin started as Nines traveled down the short hallway to their shared bedroom. “Where girls and guys alike would walk into a room where their significant other was doing something. And they would throw fuckin’ towels or blankets at them. And they’d be completely naked.”

“I don’t understand how that would be interesting in the slightest.” Nines replied as he set him down on the bed.

“Well usually the reaction was hilarious as hell. The person would jump their bones as soon as they saw the other naked. But I guess datin’ an android makes it harder to get a genuine reaction,” he huffed.

“And having a broken ankle that my significant other should not be walking on at all just to record me seeing them naked. I see you naked all the time,” Nines leaned down and pressed a swift kiss to his forehead.

Gavin stared up at him with a sulky pout, laying back into his mountain of pillows. Nines took the time to put his ankle up on a small stack of pillows to elevate it.

“Yer telling me you didn’t feel a fucking thing when you saw me naked?”

It would be a lie to tell Gavin he did feel something. His concern cancelled out any interest he had in what Gavin called ‘jumping his bones’. He would prefer Gavin’s ankle healed up properly and quickly.

Nines let out a sigh and shook his head, “I did feel something. Of course, I always feel something when I see you in the nude.”

Sometimes it was better to stroke his ego than make him feel even more pissy.

Gavin’s eyes shined and he gave a satisfied smirk, “I knew it. You always love my body baby, no matter how you get it.”

Nines chuckled and leaned over Gavin with raised eyebrows, “is that what you think, my love?” He saw Gavin visibly swallow, “perhaps you are correct then.”

“I know I’m fuckin’ correct. Come and lay down with me.”

“I have a conference waiting-”

“Fuck them, I need some Nines’ time right now,” he rumbled, and how could Nines say no to that?

Without further prompting, Nines moved to the other side of the bed and moved to lay beside the human. He nestled his head into Gavin’s neck and slid his hand onto his stomach. 

This was his human. No matter how ridiculous and confusing he was.

**Author's Note:**

> There was gonna be smut, but I decided against it. Maybe if you guys like it, I'll add the good stuff in a second chapter.
> 
> I thought about making this into a series, but I'm not entirely sure. We'll see how people like this first chapter.


End file.
